


untitled

by fluttr



Series: college works [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Hangover, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, POV First Person, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluttr/pseuds/fluttr
Summary: The sound of a slow, continuous drop irritates my right ear canal. The aroma, which perfumes the room and infects my nostrils, is a scent even the depths of sewers envy. After the umpteenth drop, I then rub my eyes and as I get up from the bacteria-ridden floor, I sense a type of liquid in my left hand with a dank smell.





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> this is something I did for a class last year of a descriptive paragraph. I thought of posting it because why not. lol

Sunday, 8:30 AM: I awake with my head pounding harder than my own heartbeat. As I wait for my sight to recover from the haze, my other senses are more alert than ever. The sound of a slow, continuous drop irritates my right ear canal. The aroma, which perfumes the room and infects my nostrils, is a scent even the depths of sewers envy. After the umpteenth drop, I then rub my eyes and as I get up from the bacteria-ridden floor, I sense a type of liquid in my left hand with a dank smell. The artificial lights don’t work therefore the only gleam of light is natural, coming from the window above me. The horror which stains my retinas as I inspect the area: the bathroom is as demonic as a Roman latrine. One stall, a toilet clogged with paper, the second toilet’s bowl filled with excrement; and both stalls graffitied with phone numbers, badly drawn art, and nonsensical statements such as “the cake is the truth”; the stall with clogged toilet has blood and semen on its door. The sinks are not something to brag about, either: all the rust on the metal and water that makes the toilet water from one of the stalls look appetizing. The combination of the stench and grotesque sight makes me feel as though someone is playing with my organs, turning them into sweetbreads. I soon then exit the location swiftly. I will never drink alcohol as long as I live.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked the paragraph I wrote. ^^  
> feel free to comment. ^^


End file.
